pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Anania
by George J. Dance Michael Anania (born August 5, 1939) is an American poet. Life Anania was born in Omaha, Nebraska. His mother, Dora, was an immigrant from Germany. His father, Angelo, an immigrant from Italy, was unable to hold a regular job due to tuberculosis, and supported the family by odd jobs and playing cards. Anania grew up in a housing project and attended Omaha inner-city schools where "saying you were a poet would be a little bit like standing up and saying you were a target." Anania attended the University of Nebraska at Lincoln, where he studied under Karl Shapiro, and the Municipal University of Omaha (later the University of Nebraska at Omaha), where he received a B.A.; and then earned a Ph.D. at the State University of New York at Buffalo.Michael Anania, Nebraska Center for Writers, Creighton.edu, Web, Apr. 1, 2012. He then taught at Fredonia University, Northwestern University (1965-1968), and the University of Illinois at Chicago. He taught English at the University of Illinois until his retirement. In 1969 he edited the New Poetry Anthology. His first collection of poetry, The Colour of Dust, was published in 1970. Writing Anania is a modernist poet . In his Afterword to the New Poetry Anthology, he wrote: "There is little evidence that modernism is dead or even dying. The tradition of Pound, Eliot, Williams, Stevens and their contemporaries is very much alive.". Says the Poetry Foundation: "Anania's importance as a poet lies in how he preserves and develops this modernist tradition in American poetry. A deep commitment to modernism and the tradition of experimental, often difficult, poetry that flows from modernism has informed Anania's career as poet, editor, essayist, and novelist from its beginning to the present day. " Publications Poetry *''The Color of Dust''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1970. *''Set/Sorts''. Chicago: Wine Press, 1974. *''The Fall''. Chicago: Editions du Grenier, 1977. *''Aesthetique du Râle''. Chicago: Editions du Grenier, 1977. *''Riversongs''. Urbana & London: University of Illinois Press, 1978. *''Constructions / Variations''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry, 1985. *''The Sky at Ashland & On the Conditions of Place: Two poems''. New York: Haybarn Press, 1985. *''The Sky at Ashland''. Mount Kisco, NY: Mayer Bell, 1986. *''Selected Poems''. Wakefield, RI: Asphodel Press, 1994. *''In Natural Light''. Wakefield, RI: Asphodel Press, 1999.Search results = au:Michael Anania, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2014. *''Once Again, Flowered: Poems''. Millwood, NY: Haybarn Press, 2000. *''Heat Lines''. Kingston, RI: Asphodel Press, 2004. Fiction *''The Red Menace''. New York: Thunder's Mouth, 1984. Non-fiction *''In Plain Sight: Obsessions, morals and domestic laughter'' (essays). Mount Kisco, NY: Asphodel Press, 1991. Edited *''New Poetry Anthology''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1969. *''Gardening the Skies: The Missouri writers' biennial anthology''. Springfield, MO: Southwest Missouri State University Press, 1988. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy of the Poetry Foundation.Michael Anania b. 1939, Poetry Foundation, Web, Apr. 1, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Michael Anania b. 1939 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Michael Anania at Amazon.com ;About *Michael Anania at Illinois Authors *Michael Anania at the Nebraska Center for Writers Category:1939 births Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Omaha Category:University of Omaha alumni Category:State University of New York alumni Category:University of Illinois faculty Category:American academics